


The Lady Knight

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Morgause + Ygraine first "date" considering they would have to be secret behind Uther's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady Knight

Ygraine hadn’t been sure when she’d received the note.

She remembered the blond hair and the crooked smirk, those black brown eyes lowered in her direction. She remembered the calloused fingers, thing and long and feminine, but so rough and so strong. She remembered the thud of her heart when Morgause had pressed a warm, lingering kiss against her hand.

_“Queen. I hear you are kind to knights who pass through Camelot.”_

_“You are a most unusual knight.”_

_“And you are a most unusual Queen.”_

Morgause had motioned over to the empty throne where Uther should have been sitting. He had not been there in ten years. Ygraine held on to her throne from the would-be usurpers by pure force, donning her own armor and sitting astride her own horse.

She’d gone into battle with her best knights against the world.

And then there was Morgause, who’d come to pledge her services as a lady knight, willing and more to serve a war Queen.

Uther had shown up a week later, laughing and showing his new bounty off to the crowd.

And Morgause had faded back with angry eyes.

But now, there was this note.

And it was very clear in its intention.

She considered for only a second before she threw the paper into the fire and slung on her cloak. Her fastest horse would be too loud. She’d take her steady one, her calm one. Uther wouldn’t question a restful ride among nature.

It wasn’t a far ride. She’d glanced back, saw the castle and all its windows obscured by the leaves overhead, and knew this was a bad idea.

But then a hand, that war-roughened hand, strong and gentle and sure, pulled her forward.

“Let me remind you what your husband has not done for you in ten years.”


End file.
